SPC30
is the 30th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 371st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the Minor Trio learn about the Healing Chest they decide to investigate. Meanwhile, Hibiki is frustrated when trying to get help for the upcoming exam after the Crescendo Tone refuses. Then she begins to suffer from strange, mysterious musical incidents. '' Summary While walking to school, Hibiki is joined by Kanade and Ellen. She mentions falling asleep while studying for a quiz that she would be taking that day, and asks if Ellen studied. She is surprised when she says she did, and Hibiki begins to wonder if the Healing Chest could help her. Kanade is sure this is a bad idea, causing Hibiki to wonder what good the Chest is and what can be done with it. Kanade suggests it might be a piggy bank but they don't see any slots on it, nor is there room for jewelry as Ellen suggests. Hibiki picks up the Chest and asks the Crescendo Tone for help passing her test, but storms off when it tells her no. Unknown to the girls, Falsetto was spying on them. At school, Hibiki asks Waon for some help. Waon seems to understand, and she tries to lend her friend a hand- but as it turns out she really didn't have very much to offer them either, leaving Hibiki further upset. Elsewhere, Trio the Minor were talking about the Healing Chest. When Mephisto finds out that the Cures stole it he gets angry, and at this moment it is revealed that he has on something that blasts Evil Noise, revealing he is being controlled by someone. After the test finishes, Ellen, Hummy, and Kanade notice how depressed Hibiki is and they can tell she didn't do very well on it. While Hummy can see that Ellen and Kanade did well. Desperate to do good in something, Hibiki focuses on passing the PE Test. As she walks through the hallway Hibiki hears a sound, reminiscent of a Piano. She heads to PE and decides to ignore it, but after the class finishes she heads to lunch; where she eats in a further depressed state. Kanade shared her lunch with her, but this doesn't really do much. At the same time, the Fairy Tones were being fed by the Crescendo Tone. As the girls walk they hear the Piano once more. They assume it to be Otokichi but they find it playing by itself. He joins the girls and starts a discussion with Crescendo Tone- effectively freaking out the girls since they didn't realize he had any connection with it. As it turns out, it was the Crescendo Tone making the music they heard, in an attempt to cheer up Hibiki. Just then, a note is spotted on Hibiki's paper but before they can get it, the Trio Minor summon a Negatone from it. After Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen transformed they found themselves in a ''Jeopardy!-''like game where they must answer questions. The first question was about Cure Rhythm, and they asked what "''Shiro" mean in English. Rhythm answered correctly, White. The second question was for Cure Beat and it was, what does "Ao'' in English. Cure Beat answered correctly, Blue. ''The other question was for Cure Melody which she answered wrong and got hit by an "''X" mark. There were other questions and each time, Cure Melody would get them wrong. The Trio Minor take advantage of this and a fight breaks out until the girls use Music Rondo. The trio angrily leave and everything returns to normal. While Hummy fetches the note Hibiki lets her be scolded by her since she is ashamed of her poor test. Once the note was gathered, the Cures begin to laugh and discuss the power of the Crescendo Tone. Trivia *"Waon" is the sound of a howling dog. **It's also the name of a classmate of Hibiki who has a notable role in this episode. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Character *Nishijima Waon *Shirabe Otokichi Errors * In one scene, when Cure Beat was holding up her Love Guitar Rod in wand mode, the Fairy Tone was Lary instead of Sory. Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes